1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box mounted in a car as a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a car as the vehicle, various electronic devices, such as a lamp like a head lamp or a tail lamp, a motor like a starter motor or a motor for an air conditioner, are mounted.
Junction blocks are arranged at suitable positions in the car for supplying electric power to the various electronic devices. Each of the junction blocks is structured integrally with various electric circuit units such as many fuses and relays.
Because a junction block includes a fuse, a relay and bus bar, it is called a fuse block, a relay box or an electric connection box as a generic name. In this description, the fuse block, the relay box and junction block are called the electric connection box as a generic name hereafter.
The electric connection box includes a box main body forming an outer shell, and an electric unit mounted at the box main body (for example, Patent document 1). The box main body is formed with an insulation synthetic resin into a box shape. The box main body is provided with a mount portion for mounting the electric unit. The electric unit is, for example, a relay, a fuse, and a power integration as a power distribution unit.
The box main body and the power integration are respectively provided with a connection device to be a pair of connection devices. The pair of connection devices are electrically connected to each other so as to supply electric power from a power supply such as a battery or a generator to the power integration when the power integration is mounted at the box main body. The electric power is distributed by a semiconductor or a relay in the power integration through a wiring harness connected to the power integration and supplied to the various electronic devices.
The power integration in the electric connection box mounted in the car is caused to rattle in the mount portion of the box main body by vibration of the car. Rattling of the power integration may cause a load at a soldering connection in the power integration to generate a crack, and may wear a terminal at the connection devices to result in connection failure.
For solving such problems, for example, a plurality of ribs for preventing rattling are provided at an inner wall of the mount portion. The plurality of ribs are formed into the same shape. When the power integration is mounted in the mount portion, the ribs abut on the power integration and are deformed. The deformed ribs hold the power integration with a pressing force to prevent the rattling. Japan Patent Application published No. 2005-6498 is referred as Patent Document 1.